Mine, Ours
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: Kebahagiaan ini adalah milik kita. Amy, dan Natal bersama kedua saudaranya. / family fluff. Aussie-NZ-Wy. slight SuFin, SeaWy. merry Christmas! :D


**M**_ine_, **O**_urs_ / because what's mine will always be mine. what's ours is this happiness.  
><em>APH <em>© _Hidekazu Himaruya_  
><strong>warnings<strong>: AU, _sangat_ AU. penggunaan nama manusia. anggap saja di sini umur teen!Wy—alias **Amy Simpson**—13 tahunan, sekitar kelas enam SD-an. umur New Zealand—alias **Liam Simpson**—15 tahunan, seumuran anak SMA. Australia—alias **Zayn Simpson**—yang paling tua, umur 20-an, sekitar umur anak universitas. all-humans. OOC, _sangat_ OOC. hints of shounen-ai dan, errr, _incest_?

**-x-**

**Mine, Ours**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!**

**-x-**

* * *

><p>"Jadi… kau dapat hadiah apa dari Zayn?"<p>

Amy meloncati kerikil yang berserakan di trotoar. _Satu_._ Dua_. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Mungkin nggak dapat," tambahnya. "Dia sekarang lagi sibuk dengan tesis, kerja sambilan, dan hobinya pergi ke pasar loak."

Peter mengerjapkan mata. Pasar loak sungguh tidak terdengar sebagai hobi yang normal.

Amy berhenti sebentar untuk mengecek sepatunya yang sepertinya kemasukan salju dan kerikil. Ternyata benar, salju membasahi kaus kaki tipisnya, membuat kakinya memucat. Amy berhenti dan mencoba mengeluarkan salju dan kerikil dari sepatunya.

"Bahkan tidak ada sepatu baru? Kau tahu, sepatumu itu sudah berlubang," Peter ikut berhenti, membantu Amy mengeluarkan salju dan kerikil di sepatu sebelah kiri. "Jelek dan bau," ujarnya, seperti sengaja menyulut amarah Amy.

Amy mendengus kesal dan memakai kembali sepatunya. Tangannya yang tidak bersarung tangan menggumpal salju menjadi bola dan melemparnya, terkena tepat di wajah Peter. Gadis itu tertawa keras saat Peter misuh-misuh sendiri, berusaha membersihkan salju dari wajahnya. "Jangan mengejekku, Peter," Amy memeringati. "Kau tahu, sebagai seorang cewek bahkan lemparanku jauh lebih akurat darimu."

"Padahal alis kita sama-sama tebal, tapi kenapa lemparanmu jauh lebih bagus dariku?" keluh Peter, yang segera disambut oleh tawa keras dari Amy. Peter menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Mereka bertetangga, karena itulah mereka sering pulang bersama.

Amy mengayun langkahnya, namun berhenti ketika mereka melewati sebuah toko musik. Di etalase toko, terpajang sebuah gitar _string_ berwarna hijau, berdampingngan dengan sebuah gitar klasik dan biola serta beberapa alat musik tiup seperti saxofon dan suling. Matanya mengobservasi alat musik petik di sudut paling kiri. Itu bukan gitar terbagus di seluruh dunia, tapi Amy sudah menyukai gitar itu sejak pertama kali melihatnya dipajang di etalase toko yang sama. Sebuah gitar _string_ hijau yang normal sebetulnya, dengan enam senar normal dan liukan di badan gitarnya.

Peter ikut berhenti ketika menyadari Amy tak lagi berjalan di sebelahnya. "Amy?" Peter mengayun langkah, mendekati Amy yang masih mematung di depan etalase toko yang sudah hampir tutup itu. "Kau sedang apa?"

Peter mengikuti arah tatapan Amy, dan mengangguk maklum ketika melihat gitar berwarna hijau yang sudah dipandangi Amy sejak dua menit lalu. Dia tidak bisa melihat sisi spesial dari gitar _folk _berwarna hijau itu. Mungkin karena dia tidak bisa bermain gitar, atau tidak mengerti perasaan Amy sama sekali. Mata birunya memperhatikan ekspresi Amy dengan seksama. "Kau mau gitar itu?" tanya Peter setelah beberapa saat.

Amy mengangguk, melemparkan pandangan ke arah gitar yang—menurutnya—tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya itu dan menghela napas. Dia kembali mengayun langkah sambil menjawab, "Tentu saja, Peter. Aku sudah menabung untuk membeli gitar itu sejak enam bulan lalu."

"Enam bulan yang lalu?" Peter mengulang, menghitung dengan jari, memperkirakan berapa banyak uang yang sekiranya bisa dikumpulkan oleh Amy dalam jangka waktu sepanjang itu. "Gitar itu tidak terlalu mahal. Seharusnya kau sudah bisa membelinya sekarang, ya _kan_?"

Amy berjalan tanpa memperhatikan depan. Dia malah memandang sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan salju di trotoar. "Seharusnya, Pete, _seharusnya_," ulang Amy dengan nada getir. "Aku memberikan uang itu pada Liam—dia lebih butuh uang itu untuk pengobatan penyakitnya. Dan lagi, gitar itu bukan prioritas. Aku bisa membelinya lain kali…" _Kalau sudah ada uangnya lagi_, tambah Amy dalam hati.

Peter memandang temannya itu dengan wajah prihatin, meski pun dia tahu gadis itu tidak suka dikasihani. "Oh, begitu," gumam Peter pelan.

Dia tahu, kehidupan keluarga Amy sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal tiga tahun lalu tidak bisa dibilang mudah.

Zayn sebagai kakak tertua tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia masih berada di universitas dan berjuang mengerjakan tesis. Waktunya untuk bekerja sambilan—yang tidak terlalu menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi paling tidak cukup untuk makan mereka seharian—semakin berkurang seiring dengan kesibukannya dengan tesis; sementara Liam juga tidak bisa membantu banyak. Jika dia memaksakan diri bekerja sambilan, yang akan terjadi adalah kesehatannya akan _drop_ lagi dan malah merepotkan.

Amy sendiri masih belum cukup umur sehingga tidak bisa mencari kerja sambilan. Dia baru kelas tiga saat kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Demi membantu kedua kakaknya, dia nekat menjual gitar _folk _kesayangannya ke pasar loak. Zayn marah mengetahui hal itu—bukan kepada Amy, tapi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Amy berbakat bermain gitar, **sangat**; dan karena ketidakberdayaannya, Amy terancam tidak bisa menyentuh gitar lagi. Siapa sangka hal itu menjadi cambuk bagi Zayn untuk lebih bekerja keras. Hasilnya, hidup mereka cukup baik tiga tahun kemudian—alias sekarang.

Amy sungguh merasa beruntung bertetengga dengan keluarga sebaik Väinämöinen-Oxenstierna. Ya, keluarga itu memang _bukan_ keluarga normal—fakta. Mana ada sebuah keluarga yang memiliki dua orang ayah? Tapi fakta itu tidak mengganggu Amy, bahkan fakta bahwa Peter bukan anak biologis Tino dan Berwald tidak membuatnya merasa canggung. Karena yang dilihat Amy dari mereka bukanlah _gender_, melainkan kebaikan hati mereka.

Tahu bahwa ekonomi adalah masalah utama Amy dan kedua kakaknya, Tino berniat membayari uang sekolah mereka secara penuh, bahkan hingga ke kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Awalnya Zayn merasa enggan, dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang, tapi pandangan mata Berwald dan Tino yang serius saat itu membungkamnya. Akhirnya hingga sekarang, semua biaya edukasi mereka bertiga ditanggung penuh oleh Tino dan Berwald. Jika Amy boleh jujur, ingin rasanya dia bertukar tempat dengan Peter. Kehidupannya sungguh sangat menyenangkan. Meski dengan dua ayah, kehidupan Peter sama bahagianya dengan memiliki sebuah keluarga normal dengan ayah dan ibu.

Meski Amy tidak akan mengakuinya, sebetulnya gadis itu juga bersyukur memiliki teman sebaik Peter. Pemuda yang alisnya juga tebal itu tahu benar siapa yang membiayai pendidikan ketiga bersaudara itu. Awalnya Amy pikir Peter akan menjadi angkuh dan semena-mena kepadanya, memegang kunci "orang tuaku yang membayari sekolahmu" jika dia Amy berani melawan. Tapi Peter ternyata seorang yang sungguh berbeda dari yang Amy kira. Ya, dia menyebalkan kadang-kadang, tapi jauh di atas itu semua, Peter adalah seorang anak yang baik. Yang selalu ada di samping Amy saat dia membutuhkannya, dan meski dengan ogah-ogahan, mau menemani Amy ke mana saja, jika diminta.

Seperti hari ini.

Peter memandang dua tas kertas berlogo besar nama sebuah toko di tangan Amy. "Tapi kau tetap memberi mereka hadiah meski pun tahu kau tidak akan mendapat apa pun dari mereka?"

Dan inilah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul di otak kalian: Amy dan Peter berada di luar bukan karena sehabis pulang sekolah, tapi mereka baru saja pergi ke sebuah toko untuk membeli hadiah Natal untuk Zayn dan Liam (Peter tidak tahu, diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya, Amy telah membeli beberapa barang untuknya dan orang tuanya di toko yang sama).

Amy mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk. "Ya. Ada masalah?"

"Ada," Peter mengernyit. "Itu uang siapa?"

"Uangku. Kau kira aku mencuri? Ini tabunganku—tabunganku yang lain," jelas Amy dengan bangga, memamerkan hobinya menabung pada Peter, yang pada dasarnya boros. Amy berhenti pada suatu pertigaan dan menekan tombol untuk menyebrang di tiang lampu lintas. Peter mengerang pelan, ekspresinya menuliskan kalimat "aku tahu aku boros".

Amy dan Peter mulai menyebrang ketika lampu hijau membuat gambar pejalan kaki menyala. Di pekarang rumah Amy yang kecil, mereka berpisah. Amy melambai kecil pada Peter, mengucapkan terima kasih sambil melihat ke arah lain—usaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, mungkin?

"Sama-sama," ujar Peter dengan senyum lebar. "Jangan lupa undangan dari Dad dan Mum, oke? Jam tujuh malam tepat—ajak Zayn dan Liam sekalian."

Amy tersenyum. Sudah seperti tradisi untuk keluarga mereka berdua menghabiskan malam Natal bersama di rumah Tino dan Berwald dengan makan malam yang sangat enak—jika Berwald yang memasak. Bukan maksud Amy mengejek atau apa, tapi makanan buatan Tino memang… Amy bergidik sendiri membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak akan lupa," kata Amy. "Sampai jumpa jam tujuh!"

* * *

><p>Meski terkadang memandang foto keluarga mereka membuat hatinya teriris, Zayn tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa memandang foto keluarga yang diambil entah berapa tahun lalu itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hobinya.<p>

Kalau boleh dibilang, silsilah keluarganya cukup rumit—cukup rumit sehingga menghasilkan tiga kakak-beradik yang berkewarganegaraan berbeda. Zayn Simpson, alias dirinya, berkewarganegaraan Australia. Liam Simpson, adiknya, berkewarganegaraan New Selandia Baru dan lahir di negara yang tiga perempatnya untuk diisi oleh domba. Sementara Amy Simpson, adiknya yang terkecil, dianggap berkewarganegaraan Wy, sebuah negara mikro yang bahkan baru Zayn tahu ketika mendengar namanya. Mungkin nama daerah yang bahkan bukan negara itu akan menimbulan kernyitan di dahi tanda tidak mengerti, tapi Amy sangat bangga dengan Wy-nya itu.

Zayn bisa menghabiskan ratusan lembar kertas untuk menoreh cerita tentang adiknya itu. Adiknya lahir sebagai anak yang galak, jika Zayn boleh bilang—dan agak menyebalkan. Perubahan terbesar terjadi pada Amy ketika kedua orang tua mereka meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Meski sifat aslinya terkadang masih sering muncul, Amy sebetulnya sudah jauh lebih dewasa dari yang terlihat sekarang. Zayn sungguh kaget ketika Amy memutuskan untuk menjual gitar _folk_ kesayangannya demi memperbaiki ekonomi mereka. Dan dari hari ke hari, Amy tumbuh menjadi gadis kecil yang berpikiran dewasa. Sungguh berbeda dengan Amy yang dulu, yang mungkin bisa ngambek hingga berhari-hari hanya karena sebuah ejekan yang terlalu dimasukkan ke hati.

"Memandangi foto keluarga _lagi_, Zayn?"

Zayn menoleh dan menemukan Liam berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua gelas cokelat panas di tangannya. Pemuda dengan plester di hidungnya itu mengambil satu. "_Thanks_," ujarnya, menyeruput isinya sebelum mengangguk. "Ya. Kau tahu itu hobi—yang aneh."

Liam ikut memandangi foto itu, mengulas senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Kemarin hobimu pergi ke_ outskirt-of-town _dan menghitung berapa loncatan yang dibuat oleh tiap kanguru yang kau lihat. Kemarin lagi hobimu pergi ke pasar loak. Sekarang melihat foto yang bergerak saja nggak bisa," Liam menyebut satu persatu hobi kakaknya itu. "Besok apa lagi?" tanyanya retoris, separuh tertawa.

"Entahlah, mungkin memperhatikanmu," canda Zayn, tanpa sadar membuat Liam mengalihkan pandangan dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Bercanda. Hei, tapi aku nggak terima kau bilang hobiku ke pasar loak itu aneh—itu nggak aneh! Pasar loak itu surganya barang-barang murah yang masih bagus-bagus!"

Liam tertawa kecil. "Oke, oke, aku mengerti, Zayn," katanya. "Tapi tetap saja, hobimu ke pasar loak nyaris tiap hari itu agak… Patut dipertanyakan maksudnya."

"_Merry Christmas_, omong-omong," kata Zayn, sedikit di luar topik. "Maaf, nggak bisa memberimu kado apa-apa."

"Sungguh, Zayn—kau nggak harus minta maaf. Aku tahu kok, keadaan ekonomi kita memang lagi… Seperti ini," kata Liam. "… Kau malah seharusnya minta maaf sama Amy."

"Nah, nggak juga. Aku malah seharusnya minta maaf sama kamu—Amy malah yang seharusnya berterima kasih nanti," kata Zayn, tersenyum seperti sedang menyembunyikan banyak misteri. Liam memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya…?"

Zayn menyeringai kecil, mengambil _coat_ dari gantungan baju dan memakai _scarf_-nya. "Berpakaian sekarang. Kita pergi ke pasar loak, dan kau tahu akan apa maksudnya. Oh, dan setelah itu mungkin kau akan berpikir hobiku pergi ke pasar loak sama sekali tidak aneh."

Liam menyimpan ribuan tanda tanya dalam pikirannya. Tapi dia tidak bertanya, dia melakukan apa yang diminta Zayn tanpa banyak bertanya. Terlalu penasaran.

* * *

><p>Pukul tujuh kurang dua puluh menit, Amy Simpson keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah <em>dress<em> menempel di tubuhnya. Dua betis kecilnya mengayun langkah menuju ke depan kaca, memaksa matanya mematut diri di depan sana. Amy memperhatikan refleksi tubuhnya di dalam kaca, berpikir mungkin _dress_ yang dia pakai sama sekali tidak cocok dengan imej energiknya. Mungkin Peter akan mengejeknya karena menurutnya aneh, Amy Simpson yang hampir tidak pernah memakai rok sekarang memakai _dress_. Pikiran itu sempat membuat Amy berniat mengganti bajunya lagi dan memakai kaus dan jins seperti biasa, tapi ketika melihat jam dindingnya, Amy tahu melakukan hal seperti itu hanya akan membuat terlambat.

Dan Amy tidak mau terlambat ke pesta yang diadakan oleh orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Mengabaikan pikiran buruk soal betapa anehnya dia dalam sebuah _dress_, Amy menyambar tas berisi kado-kado Natal yang akan dia berikan pada Tino, Berwald, dan Peter. Dia berencana meletakkan kado-kadonya itu bawah pohon Natal mereka yang—tentu saja—jauh lebih bagus dari pohon Natal mereka yang kecil. Dia akan berusaha agar tidak ada yang tahu dia meletakkan kado-kado itu di bawah pohon cemara buatan itu.

Amy memakai sepatu, memperhatikan jam sekali lagi. Dia sudah menelepon Zayn dan memberitahunya soal undangan makan malam dari Tino dan Berwald, sedikit mengancam Zayn dan Liam—yang ternyata ikut bersamanya, ke mana lagi selain _pasar loak_—jika mereka sampai telat. Bagaimana pun juga, keluarga Tino dan Berwald sudah banyak membantu mereka bertahan hidup. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika Zayn dan Liam sampai terlambat—dan tentu saja Amy tidak ingin kedua abangnya itu itu sampai telat.

Kurang dari semenit, Amy sudah sampai di pekarangan rumah Tino dan Berwald yang dipenuhi oleh salju. Amy hanya berharap salju tidak menebal lebih dari ini, setidaknya hingga ia pulang. Semoga para pembersih jalan menggunakan alat-alat penghisap salju mereka dengan baik dan menipiskan salju yang menumpuk.

Amy memencet bel sekali dan wajah riang Tino—dengan Peter di belakangnya—menyambutnya. "Amy, selamat Natal!" ujar pria itu, memberikannya pelukan hangat. Amy nyaris lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang ibu, dan dipeluk oleh Tino mengingatkannya lagi pada bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh seorang ibu.

"Terima kasih," gumam Amy pelan, melangkah masuk dan membuka _coat_-nya. Peter menggantungkan coat Amy di gantungan, setelah Tino menyuruhnya—tidak mungkin Peter bersikap se-_gentle_ itu pada Amy. Untuk kedua kalinya, Amy mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Gaun yang bagus," puji Tino dan Amy hanya bisa tersipu, mengucapkan terima kasih lagi dengan pelan. Peter memandanginya tapi tidak berkomentar. Mungkin terlalu terpesona atau terlalu ingin tertawa sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Dia mengikuti Tino berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Hidungnya sudah bisa mencium bau makanan yang menggoda dari arah dapur. Berwald pasti sedang memasak. Peter, seperti anak kecil yang melihat permen, melonjak-lonjak gembira ketika melihat Berwald memasak makanan kesukannya.

"_I love you_, Dad!" seru Peter, mencoba memeluk Berwald yang masih sibuk membersihkan ayam. Dia melirik Tino sambil nyengir, "_I love you_, Mum!"

"Peter, aku sudah bilang—jangan panggil aku Mum. Paling tidak, panggil aku _Papa_, atau _Father_, atau sejenis itu!" ujar Tino, separuh pasrah. Amy tertawa pelan melihatnya. Peter mengerang.

"Tapi Mum, panggilan Mum jauh lebih cocok untuk Mum! Mum terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang ayah. Kau setuju kan, Amy?"

Amy tidak bisa mengontrol tawanya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan, menambahkan di sela-sela tawanya, "Lagipula, Tino selalu mengingatkanku pada ibuku." Tino tertawa pada ucapan Amy, menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus mengambil itu sebagai pujian atau tidak," ujarnya. "Terima kasih Amy—dan kau tahu, terkadang aku selalu ingin menukarmu dengan Peter," canda Tino, membuat mata biru Peter membelalak. Pipi Peter disesaki ikan buntal, dan Amy ingin tertawa lagi melihat. Suasana di rumah ini begitu menyenangkan, membuatnya selalu ingin tersenyum atau tertawa. Andai ayah dan ibunya masih ada…

"MUM! Aku tidak tahu kau sejahat itu," kata Peter. "Aku sama Dad saja!" Sayang sekali, ketika Peter baru saja bergerak untuk memeluk Berwald, pria itu telah berpindah tempat. Memanggang ayam di depan oven. Peter rasanya ingin segera berjongkok di pojokan dan menggambar spiral sekarang juga. Sekali lagi, Amy Simpson tertawa.

* * *

><p>Zayn mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya dan memasukkanya ke lubang kunci. Liam menunggu di belakangnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan sebuah kotak hitam besar yang dipanggulkan di bahu Zayn yang lebar. Tanpa sadar senyum mengembang kembali di wajahnya seraya Zayn membuka pintu. Pemuda berpleseter itu menoleh ke arah Liam.<p>

"Kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku cuma masuk untuk menyembunyikan benda ini di kamarku," kata Zayn, diikuti oleh anggukan Liam. Zayn melangkah masuk ke rumah tanpa melepas sepatu, membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyembunyikan kotak hitam itu di bawah tempat tidur. Setelah itu, dia segera berjalan keluar lagi. Tidak sampai semenit.

"Kita harus ke rumah Tino dan Berwald," Liam mengingatkan. Dia melirik jam tangannya, "Oh, kita terlambat dua menit."

Zayn meringis dan menarik tangan adiknya. "Amy akan membunuh kita. Ayo, cepat!"

* * *

><p>Pukul tujuh lebih tiga menit, Peter membukakan pintu untuk Zayn dan Liam. "Oh, kalian datang," ujar Peter dengan ceria. "Selamat Natal!" serunya, menghadiahi Zayn dan Liam masing-masing satu pelukan. Tino dan Berwald muncul setelahnya, tersenyum—oke, hanya Tino—dan mengucapkan "selamat Natal" untuk mereka. Amy muncul dengan pipi menggembung, meninju mereka dan bertanya mengapa mereka telat tiga menit dengan nada kesal.<p>

Liam tidak menjawab. Zayn memberikannya cengiran. "Pasar loak," jawab Zayn, seolah itu menjelaskan semua. Amy menahan keinginannya untuk meninju Zayn tepat di hidung, menyimpan tenaganya untuk nanti.

"Hei, hei, sudah, hentikan pertengkaran kalian," lerai Tino, seperti seorang ibu. "Nah, ayo—makan malam sudah siap."

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali, mereka segera berjalan ke ruang makan. Berebutan duduk di tempat terdekat dengan Tino dan Berwald dan berusaha menahan liur yang tiba-tiba saja berproduksi lebih aktif dari biasa ketika melihat ayam panggang di atas meja. Terlihat begitu menggoda dengan lelehan madu di atasnya. Setiap makanan yang ada di atas meja seolah berteriak, "Makan aku! Makan aku!"

Tino tertawa kecil. "Mari berdoa sebelum kita makan."

* * *

><p>Amy tahu keadaan ekonomi keluarganya. Dia tahu, dia yang paling tahu. Karena itu, dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan hadiah yang muluk-muluk di hari Natal ini. Baginya, dapat berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi, bercengkrama bersama, tertawa mendengar lelucon yang tiba-tiba terdengar lucu karena dilontarkan oleh orang yang dia cintai, sudah merupakan hadiah yang cukup untuknya.<p>

Amy tidak berharap yang muluk-muluk. Sungguh.

Satu hal yang ia percaya adalah bahwa dengan memberi, Tuhan akan membalasnya dengan lebih. Jadi sebelum dia pulang ke rumah bersama Liam dan Zayn, gadis berambut cokelat itu meletakkan hadiah-hadiah yang sudah dia beli tadi di bawah pohon Natal mereka tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa. Karena sungguh, Amy tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang _wah_ tanggal 25 Desember itu.

Dia hanya tidak tahu, bahwa kejutan menunggunya di rumah keesokan paginya, ketika ia membuka mata.

* * *

><p>Amy terbangun pagi itu bukan karena alarm-nya yang mulai berkokok. Tapi karena suara Zayn dan petikan gitar yang mengganggu. Amy terbangun dengan tergesa. Dia tahu hari ini Natal, cuma bukan begini caranya membangunkan orang di hari Natal—setidaknya tidak dengan suara sumbang Zayn yang menyanyikan <em>Mistletoe<em>. Demi Tuhan, di antara semua lagu Natal yang diliris oleh para penyanyi di seluruh dunia, kenapa harus lagu yang dinyanyikan Justin Bieber? Oh, sungguh, Cody masih jauh lebih keren dari—

_Tunggu_.

Amy berhenti ketika dia baru saja mau membuka pintu. Dia mendengar suara—sumbang—Zayn dan petikan gitar… Gitar. Petikan gitar! Gitar siapa?

Amy membuka pintu dengan suara berisik dan berlari keluar, hanya untuk mendapati Zayn dan Liam di sofa, bernyanyi dengan musik karaoke _Mistletoe_ dari pemutar _CD_ tua mereka. Amy mendesah kecewa. Yah, dia memang tidak seharusnya berharap yang muluk-muluk, sih… Amy menghela napas.

"Yo, _kiddo_, akhirnya kau bangun. Justin memang cara paling ampuh untuk membangunkanmu," kata Zayn, sebagai pengganti ucapan "selamat pagi". Liam tertawa melihat ekspresi keruh Amy dan berdiri, mematikan pemutar CD dan dalam sekejap, rumah mereka sepi lagi. "Selamat Natal, Amy," ujar Zayn, menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Amy.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ujar Amy, berusaha terdengar kesal. Tapi detik berikutnya, dia tersenyum. "Selamat Natal juga, Zayn, Liam. Oh, kado kalian ada di bawah pohon Natal."

Liam memandang adiknya tidak percaya. "Eh? Kau membelikan kami kado? Uang siapa?"

"Tabunganku," jawab Amy. "Sudah, buka kadonya sana!" Amy mengangkat tangannya, mendorong punggung kedua abangnya itu ke pohon Natal mereka yang kecil, memaksa mereka membuka kado pemberiannya. Amy berhenti mendorong di depan miniatur pohon cemara itu, tidak sabar melihat reaksi mereka saat membuka kado darinya.

Zayn mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna hijau. Dia membaca tulisan Amy di muka kotak tersebut: "Liam—_thanks for being a great buddy. I love you! Get well soon, Amy_." Liam mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Zayn yang menyodorkannya seraya kakak tertua mereka mengerang. "Amy, aku juga teman yang baik, kan?"

"Ya, kau teman yang baik—tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Zayn," canda Amy, tertawa kecil. Zayn memasang ekspresi terluka, tapi kemudian dia tertawa. Dia meraih kotak yang satunya, membaca tulisan Amy keras-keras: _"Zayn, thanks for helping me on my Math test. My grade was great. I too love you, Amy_. Oh, Amy, _you have no idea how I love you_!" seru Zayn, memeluk tubuh kecil adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. Amy mengembangkan senyum.

"Bagaimana, Liam? Kau suka hadiahku?" tanya Amy, menyadari Liam sudah membuka kado Natalnya. Liam mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan dari kotak itu. Warna dasarnya abu-abu dengan garis-garis hitam. Itu adalah sarung tangan yang sangat normal, sangat biasa—sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi bagi Liam, tentu sarung tangan itu adalah sesuatu yang spesial, karena adiknyalah yang membelikannya. Liam memberi Amy satu pelukan dan kecupan singkat di pipi.

"Sangat suka," ujar Liam. "Aku sayang kau, Amy. _Sangat_!"

Amy tertawa pelan, menoleh ke arah Zayn yang sedang membuka kertas kadonya. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Amy, sementara Liam memperhatikan ekspresi Zayn dari bahu Amy.

Zayn membuka tutup kotak dan mengeluarkan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna cokelat. "_Whoa_, Amy—bagaimana kau tahu aku butuh _sweater_ sekarang?" tanya Zayn. Dia jelas terlihat menyukai hadiah dari Amy. Adik terkecil mereka tersenyum lebar.

"Aku melihat _sweater_-mu yang robek dan peralatan menjahit di kasurmu dua hari yang lalu," jawab Amy, tersenyum secerah matahari. Dia berbalik untuk berkata pada Liam, "Maaf, Liam—dibandingkan dengan Zayn, hadiahmu kebanting," gadis itu nyengir. "Awalnya aku berpikir akan membelikan kalian berdua _sweater_, tapi… uangnya nggak cukup. Zayn lebih membutuhkan _sweater_ jadi…"

Liam menepuk-nepuk pundak Amy. "_Dear, no need to be sorry_," ujar Liam, tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih untuk kadonya. Aku suka. Sebetulnya, aku juga butuh sarung tangan karena sarung tangan lamaku sudah terlalu kecil."

Amy menghela napas lega. "Sama-sama. Aku senang kau menyukainya."

Zayn memandang Liam dan Amy bergantian. "_Wanna have a group hug_?" kata Zayn dengan lengan terbuka, senyum lebar megembang di wajahnya. Liam dan Amy segera menerjangnya—menyebabkan Zayn nyaris jatuh—dan memeluk kakak tertua mereka itu erat-erat.

* * *

><p>Kemudian, Amy mendapati semuanya gelap.<p>

Amy yakin rumahnya tidak mati lampu. Amy juga yakin matanya tidak buta secara tiba-tiba. "Liam…? Zayn…?" panggil Amy, meraba sekeliling. Telinganya mendengar suara tawa Liam dan Zayn, dan barulah dia sadar matanya ditutup oleh selembar _blindfold_. Amy mendesah kesal, ingin sekali meninju Liam dan Zayn sekarang juga. Tapi tanpa penglihatan, Amy tidak bisa apa-apa. Amy berdiri tanpa bergerak, cemberut.

"Kalian berdua. Lepaskan benda ini!"

Amy mendengar Liam tertawa dari balik bahunya, berikut dua tangan yang memegang kedua bahunya, mengarahkannya ke kamar Zayn—menurut kakinya yang melangkah. Amy juga mendengar suara Zayn di atas kepalanya, "Nanti, Amy. Kalau sudah sampai di kamarku."

Amy menggerutu pelan. Berjalan tanpa melihat sungguh tidak enak. Amy mendengar suara pintu terbuka yang ia asumsikan sebagai suara pintu kamar Zayn. Liam mendorongnya masuk dengan halus dan membuka _blindfold_ yang menutupi matanya. Perlahan Amy mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja menusuk mata. Lampu kamar Zayn memang selalu terang.

"Jadi, ada apa…?" Amy menoleh ke belakang dengan tanda tanya melayang di kepalanya. Liam tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk sesuatu di depannya. Amy mengikuti arah telunjuk Liam—dan dia melihat Zayn dengan sebuah kotak hitam di tangannya, lengkap dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Amy bisa merasakan napasnya tercekat. Dia tahu betul isi kotak itu dan rasanya, dia mengenal kotak itu. Benda itu seperti suatu hal yang pernah menjadi miliknya kemudian pergi, dan sekarang kembali lagi.

Oh, Tuhan. Sebuah bel seperti dipukul keras-keras di dalam kepala Amy. Mungkinkah itu…?

"Hadiah Natalmu," ujar Zayn, masih dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Liam pernah cerita kau mau membeli gitar folk di toko musik yang tidak jauh dari rumah itu. Maaf kami tidak membelikannya, terlalu mahal." Zayn nyengir. Dia merebahkan kotak itu di lantai kayu kamarnya dan membuka tutupnya, mengekspos sebuah gitar _folk _yang tidak asing lagi di mata Amy. Gitarnya. Gitar yang dia jual untuk memperoleh uang. Gitar yang sangat dia sayangi—gitar kesayangannya.

"Zayn… Liam…"

Amy tidak berpikir dua kali untuk memeluk mereka berdua.

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>note<strong>: family fluff. I've ever wanted to write that scene ever since. FINALLY. bagaimana? aneh ya? D: yah, maaf kalo ada yang salah. sekali lagi, selamat Natal dan tahun baru untuk kalian semua. ;) terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca. reviews are always loved! :3

silakan nikmati omake di bawah ini. anggap aja sebagai hadiah dobel buat natal. hehe :) oh dan perhatian, omake di bawa ini mengandung unsur shonen-ai DAN incest yang cukup kental. silakan kabur yang yang gasuka, dan bagi yang suka, selamat membaca dan terima kasih banyak. sekali lagi. :)

**Omake 1**

Mata biru Liam mengobservasi gerakan tangan Amy yang lihai memetik gitarnya. Dia turut bahagia. Dia tahu, sejak dulu Amy memang berbakat memainkan alat musik bersenar enam itu. Amy terlihat sedang menulis sembari memainkan gitarnya. Mungkin mengarang lagu? Imajinasi tentang Amy yang menjadi penyanyi dan mengadakan konser sendiri memenuhi kepala Liam. Lelaki berambut pirang itu terlalu sibuk memperhatikan Amy, bahkan tidak sadar ketika Zayn sudah berada di belakangnya. Secara tiba-tiba, Zayn meniup leher Liam—mengagetkan lelaki yang lahir di Selandia Baru itu. Tubuhnya terlonjak dua sentimeter dari lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Zayn," Liam bernapas. "Kau mengagetkanku."

Zayn nyengir lima jari. "Sengaja," ujarnya. "Selamat Natal."

"Selamat Natal," bisik Liam, menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan sang kakak.

**Omake 2**

Tino memandang rumah tetangganya dari jendela yang tertutup salju. Sebuah usaha yang sia-sia sebenarnya, karena dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Pria Finlandia itu mendesah pelan, "Kuharap Natal mereka bahagia."

Dari belakang, dua lengan kekar memeluknya. Tino tersenyum, dia tahu siapa ini. Baunya terlalu khas, bau pria yang dicintainya: Berwald. Dia memeluk lengan Berwald, memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Su-san, selamat Natal."

"'met N'tal," ujar Berwald dengan suara berat, mencium bibir Tino dengan lembut.

**P.S.** kalo ada yang bertanya kenapa saya memakai nama dua anggota One Direction di fic saya—orz—alasannya adalah karena saya kehabisan nama. /rolls  
><strong>P.S.S.<strong> adakah yang nyadar kalo dua judul lagu itu adalah lagu Taylor Swift, yang sama-sama berasal dari album Speak Now, baik yang Deluxe Edition maupun nggak? 8D = Swifty.  
><strong>P.S.S.S<strong>. terima kasih buat deeys yang udah ngebantu saya nemuin nama yang pas buat Wy. :D  
><strong>P.S.S.S.S<strong>. kenapa saya memilih Simpson sebagai nama belakang mereka adalah karena Cody berasal dari Australia. Yeah.


End file.
